Who's Dan? Who's Phil? Doctor Who?
by fitzdillore22
Summary: Dan wakes up next to a woman he doesn't even recognize but she claims to be his wife 'Where's Phil' He asks out of panic to which she only replies with worry "Who's Phil?" Phil's in a mansion he doesn't know, he calls for Dan but Dan is gone. He checks the Internet to find out Dan had killed himself years earlier the external crisis too much to bare. Doctor Who in comes later.
1. Chapter 1

"Whatcha doin'?" Dan asked as he approached Phil who was on his laptop for some reason. Phil began blushing furiously and slammed his screen shut against the keyboard.

"What, nothing! What?" Phil gulped, his bulging eyes now focusing in on Dan's face. Dan looked with confused brown eyes into Phil's panicky blue ones.

"What were you looking at?" Dan asked, reaching for Phil's laptop.

"Nothing!" Phil squeaked, jumping from the couch with his laptop clung to his chest.

"Oh no you don't!" Dan cried chasing after Phil down the hall to their bedroom. Dan tackled Phil by grabbing his ankle on the stairs. Dan pulled himself up to and past Phil's outstretched arms, stealing the laptop as he ran past.

"Dan, no! It's really nothing you need to see, it's stupid, it's dumb!" Phil begged but Dan had just flipped up the screen to see what the big deal is.

"It's fan fiction." Dan laughed. "About us no less!" Dan read on as Phil went redder and redder with his face in his hands. "Oh, oh my." Dan's ears reddened. "Phil you saucy, saucy little minx!" He giggled which seemed to awaken Phil.

"Give it back!" He ordered recharging at Dan.

"But I'm almost done. Let me finish!" Dan whined.

"No." Phil stated tugging it out of Dan's hands.

"You twat." Dan muttered. "You're such a tease, Phil." Phil stuck his tongue out before turning, only to be turned back and pasted against the hallway wall outside the room. "But you don't need this smut, you have me now." Dan reminded him softly, before kissing Phil gently. As the kiss intensified, Dan managed to slip the laptop out of Phil's clutches and into his own.

"Hey!" Phil objected pulling away from his boyfriend's lips slightly indignant.

"Oh come on Phil, I want to finish it."

"Well, so do I." Phil pouted.

"Well then," Dan grabbed Phil's hand with his free one. "Let's reenact it." He whispered excitedly pulling Phil into the bedroom. "Where did you leave off at?" Dan asked, sitting on the bed with a cheeky little grin playing on his face. Phil was unsure but sat next to him on the bed.

"I was at the part where you were about to interrupt my bath." Phil mummer quietly.

"Right, well I don't want to get wet particularly. Do you?" Dan inquired turning his face towards Phil's. The way Dan looked in that moment; his Hobbit hair, his hand on his chest, the warm of his brown eyes staring at Phil with humor but also desire was too much for Phil to handle any longer.

"Do. Me. Now." Phil urged placing the laptop on the floor and taking off his shirt when the laptop was out of harms way.

"Okay I guess you want to-" Dan was abruptly interrupted by the lack of air in his lungs as the oxygen left them when Phil thrust his hand down Dan's half way taken off jeans. "Jesus Phil!" He moaned as Phil grabbed him and warmed his cold hand on Dan's warm and rising penis. Dan dug his nails into Phil's soft back as Phil finished undressing Dan. Dan bite on Phil's neck harder than expected as Phil ripped off the rest of his jeans and boxers in one fluent motion, causing the zipper on Dan's jeans to rip against his bulge. It was painful at first but Dan ignored it as there was a more pressing matter at hand, like Phil's erection in his hand for example. Phil gasped as Dan began lazily pumping while Phil was pinned Dan to the bed.

"R-Ready?" Phil asked unsure, he always needed approval. It was the most annoying and endearing thing Dan knew about Phil: his uncertainty when the time came.

"You know I am, Tiger." Dan purred in Phil's ear. It my have started as a sporty nickname to say from one teammate to the other, but Phil and Dan had turned it into their little code word for 'Hurry up, the timer's counting down to the big bang!' Phil reached for the lube next to the bed and fervently slicked himself and Dan up.

"Re-"

"Do me before I burst!" Dan cried out. Phil plunged in and hit Dan's prostate. "Oh oh Phil."

"Help me Dan." Phil requested and together, they pumped up Phil until they both cried out each other's names in Ecstasy and bliss as the came on one another. They fell to the bed, slimy yet satisfied. "I love you, Dan." Phil whispered feeling sleep threatening to take him away.

"I love you too, Phil." Dan assured him with a kiss to the forehead. They moved until they were comfortably spooning each other; Dan behind Phil. "Phil?" Dan inquired before he drifted away completely.

"What?" Phil yawned. He was tired Dan noted and rightfully so, they had been out and about all week for YouTube things, BBC Radio One things and Disney things. They both needed to rest. _There is always tomorrow to ask him to spend the rest of his life with you._ Dan thought softly, thinking about the engagement ring in his room hidden behind a Delia Smith cookbook.

"Remind me to ask you something tomorrow okay?" Dan yawned the request. Intrigued, Phil made a mental note and a sound of affirmation before drifting away.

"Okay..." The two men held each other as the moon slipped by in the night, watching and smiling. London was for once, quite. Well as quite as London can get on a Friday evening. People laughing, cars zooming past, a cat slinking past a dumpster, sirens wailing almost out of earshot. Peaceful, nearly. There was something else besides the cat and moon; slinking along, slipping by unnoticed: time. But time was feeling well and it needed to let something loose.

This has happened over the course of history, time gets too full and lets something disappear to stretch out a bit as it were. And this stretching out, made things just disappear. Amelia Air heart for example, the dinosaurs for another, these occurrences were mostly based at the Bremuta Triangle. But this particular one was based in a flat in the middle of London this peaceful evening. The two unaware men didn't know the rip in time and space open like a slow zipper in their bedroom nor did they wake when they were sucked apart from each other as the rip appeared on either side of the bed.

The next morning, seven people in the area were reported to dial 999 when they saw strange lights in the sky. The press had a small field day when the police told them they were mad and probably just saw the stars simmering or an airplane fly by or some other bullshit reason. So after, the reporters went back to printing about puppies finding new homes and people dying.

No one had any idea that two DJs from BBC Radio One, that two Youtubers nor that two Disney stars were now lost in two of the many cracks in time and space or that they had just disappeared from existence all together.

No one had the slightest clue.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan woke up to sunlight which startled him. _Weren't the curtains drawn when we went to bed? Maybe Phil opened them to wake me up._ He reasoned but a smaller voice knew that this wasn't right either. _Phil wouldn't wake me up so harshly like this, a kiss or a nudge but not sunlight pouring in through a window._ He turned away from the light to see, through hazy vision, that this wasn't even Phil's room. He rub the sleep out of his eyes to see clearer. _Did we fall asleep in my room? _But then he saw the bra in the corner of the room and he knew then something was significantly wrong. He sat upright and saw that this wasn't any room in their flat nor any room he had ever been in. Shivers ran up his spine as the cold reality was setting in.

"Where am I?" He asked the room who only gave him unhelpful clues. The bra, the flat screen TV hanging on the wall at the end of the bed, pictures on the bedside table of people he didn't recognize, and an i Phone. No, his i Phone. He grabbed at it viciously and turned it on. He scrolled through his contacts but didn't recognize anyone of them, not even his parents. Or at least the people labeled Mom and Dad didn't seem familiar nor even his. He pocketed the phone into his pajama bottoms that matched the top that he had never worn. He hurried into the connected bathroom whose door was opened. He looked in the mirror and saw that it was still him just everything else was different.

"Honey." A voice called from somewhere nearby. "Are you up yet?" Dan froze, was he honey? "If not, get out of bed. I made your favorite!" He then felt his stomach gurgle approvingly.

"Be right there." He called unsure. He left the bathroom and opened the bedroom door into a little hallway. He was near one end next to another closed door and at the far end there was a kitchen. He crept slowly towards it. There were about three stairs leading down into the large, open kitchen. It was white and on the right wall was a breakfast nook, where the sunlight poured in the most. Sitting at the table were two children, a six year blonde girl and a three year old brown haired boy, the girl was reading a battered copy of Charlotte's Web and the boy was playing on an i Pad.

"There you are Sweetie." Dan turned just as a woman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You shaved off your beard and goatee I see," She pet the side of his smooth face. "Well I approve." She winked. "Want some breakfast? I made your favorite, bacon and pancakes." She smiled cheerfully handing Dan a plate with a small mountain of each. Dan was still in shock that this stranger had pressed her lips to his own. "Honey, is something wrong?" She asked looking at Dan with his mouth agape.

"Uh, um I-" Dan began but was interrupted by the boy.

"Daddy, I'm stuck on Angry Birds! Can you help me?" He asked running up to Dan and holding out the i Pad for Dan.

"What? I'm not your Daddy!" Dan blurted as the plate tumbled from his hands and onto the kitchen floor. The shattering glass filled the air everyone staring at the other in shocked silence. Tears welled up in the boy's green eyes.

"What?" He whimpered out.

"Daddy, why would you say that?" The little girl asked with her hand still over her mouth as she rose up and went to her brother's side.

"Because I'm not your Daddy, I'm no one's Daddy." Dan repeated now causing the little girl's brown eyes to fill with tears. Both children ran off to their room, wailing as they went. The woman tried to call after them that Daddy was only kidding by her only reply was a slamming door with muffled, horrified screams behind it. She turned onto Dan was a deep pain in her own green eyes as she slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She asked in a low growl.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you!" He asked rubbing the reddening side of his face. "I don't even know who you are." She went to slam him again but he caught her wrist in his hand. "I don't know what the hell is going on either!" He yelled out of fear and worry. "I need to find Phil, do you know where he is?" This question only received a blank, worried stare. "What's wrong? What is Phil?" Dan asked growing more and more panicked.

"Who is Phil?" She asked him in return.

Dan felt the ground leave him. His whole and only reality was now gone. He had no understanding of what was going on nor where he was but to hear those words leave a woman that he supposedly loved and knew what was going on was too much to bare.

_Who is Phil?_ He thought in echo. "My whole world." He mummered in defeat. She pressed a hand to her mouth, more tears slipping onto her cheeks. As she ran from the room and down the hall, Dan fell to his knees letting his own mournful wail leave him. _We sound like wolfs._ He thought as he heard himself, his wife and his children all scream crying in the horrors this new reality brought to all of them.

"Oh Phil," He cried, cutting his hands on the destroyed plate which were the only things keeping him from falling face first into the wreckage. "Where are you?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Phil knows from the moment he wakes up that something is wrong. He stretches and finds a lack of Dan next to him. Instead, he finds someone lying on top of him. He does not recognize this very attractive and naked man but he doesn't care about him, he wants to know where Dan is. He manages to wriggle out from underneath him, pulls on some superhero themed pants from the floor, then begins to run around a house he doesn't know. He finds himself drawn to a certain room: the kitchen. This house is massive, he comes to realize very shortly after beginning the chase for the kitchen.

He finds it soon enough and he catches his breath for he has been running around for a good solid five minutes looking for it. He had always been drawn to kitchens but this one was his dream kitchen with space, organization, color and a wide selection of dried cereals. _Was_ this _his_ kitchen? He began to wonder when someone wrapped their arms around his waist from behind.

"Hello, Sweetheart." Someone mumbles in his bare shoulder. He whips around to find it is the same man from before but this time with admiration and longing in his tired eyes along with a pair of sweatpants. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" He asked, drawing closer to Phil, finding it hard to keep his eyes off of him. Phil noticed a nearby mirror and checked if it was still him or not. It was him, with his black hair and blue eyes but with a different man clinging to his waist.

"Look," Phil took off the man's arms and placed them at his sides. "I'm a little confused, who are you?" Without missing a beat the man walked around the island as he spoke.

"Well I could be your best daydream," He picked up a knife off the cutting board on the island. "Or I could be your worst nightmare." He grinned, slicing a nearby innocent apple in two.

"R-Right." Phil gulped, feeling uneasy as the man bit into the apple and held out the other half to Phil. "I'm not hungry. Listen, do you mind leaving for awhile?" Phil asked tentatively. This caused the man to flare up.

"Oh I'm not good enough for you, Phillip Lester?" He stomped back to the bedroom and returned with his clothes on. "Fine, I can take a hint. I thought you took in anyone!" He yelled before slamming the door. Phil hear tires screech then he was all alone.

"What was that all about?" He muttered to himself before spotting cell phone. He launched himself at it and saw he had notifications everywhere. From Twitter to Facebook to YouTube and everything in between, something wasn't right though. He had no game apps anywhere, all media related in some way. He when through his contacts and found not Dan Howells, not even anything under D. He noticed a woman with a star by her name; Rose. He called it and waited as the phone rang.

"Phil Darling, how are you?" She asked, absolutely drenching in fake sincerity.

"Hi Rose," Phil fumbled as he began looking around the house for more evidence. "I am wondering if you can help me?"

"Anything Darling!" She busted, Phil thought he might be sick from her insincerity.

"Can-can you give me a bio of myself? I had a weird dream last night and am having trouble remembering what's really and what's not." Phil lied quickly, finding what he was looking for in the next room over: his laptop.

"Oh sure Darling, let's see..." She complied her thoughts as he started up the computer. "You were found in your fourth year of making YouTube videos. I, your agent, made millions by saying yes or no to what movies you were in and weren't in and now, you're a famous international star with over forty prestigious awards from all over the world. Not to mention a heartthrob the world over."

"Do I still do YouTube?" He asked quietly, startled by his new found stardom.

"You made one once in a while, but hardly ever, no." She sighed, no sympathy escaping her lips.

"How many subscribers?" He asked nervously.

"Darling, who cares? You're famous all over the world!" She began but Phil needed to know.

"How many?" He urged.

"Over twenty million." She sighed exasperatedly, Phil's mouth dropped.

"But why so many?" He asked himself but she answered.

"Because everyone wants to know what you're doing, no matter where you post it! Even _if_ it's from the bowls of the Internet."

"What do yo mean?" He asked, trying to figure out his laptop password.

"YouTube. No self respecting star places anything on YouTube anymore. Really, Darling, what did you dream about last night?" He didn't answer but finally got logged onto his trusty laptop.

"Sorry, got to go. Thanks Lilly." He mumbled hitting end before she even got out 'It's R-'. Phil automatically went to YouTube, ignoring the notifications that blocked his way. He sighed at the familiar home screen that he knew so well, it was like seeing an old friend after a great time apart. He went to the search bar and typed 'Danisnotonfire', but nothing showed up. His stomach plummeted.

He went to Google and typed in Dan Howell. It took him to Dan's long forgotten MySpace profile. The last post was 2008, chills went up Phil's spine. It was the day he and Dan first met in their time, the true time line.

Danisnotonfire: this will be my last post. im not deleting my account but... i cant live anymore. life is just too hard. im sorry, i just cant. all life is going to end anyways so, why not bite the bullet? Bang.

There were some replies all months after it was first posted. All too late.

"Dan's dead?" Phil's voice broke as he sank off the chair and onto the floor. His whole reality and world was crashing in on him. He could stand to be famous and know around the world as an actor or editor or whatever he was; but he could not live in a world, any world, without the man he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan is so confused and hurt he can't even function. He is now walking in a familiar park near this Dan's house, well, at least it _seems_ familiar to him. Maybe, in his real world, it had always been in the background but he and Phil never bothered going outside to actually enjoy the scenery anymore. He finds a bench far enough away from people, yet close enough to observe without being creepy. He eventually went looking online for Phil to see if there still was a Phil in this time period.

He was shocked and amazed to find that there was an Amazing Phil on YouTube. He noticed, to his shock, there were less than a million subscribers to his channel. Less than a million. How was this possible? Dan then hit the playlist of all Phil's videos starting with the same video as was in his time.

"Phil." He smiled and watched as Phil, with his Northern accent, introducing himself for the first time on YouTube. He chuckled to himself when Phil mentioned something being rather 'ace'. He felt tears welling up inside him as Phil was saying goodbye. Dan didn't know what laid ahead for the rest of the videos and the unknown was almost too much to bare on his own.

He then switched gears and went scrolling through the contacts. He recognized no one, even his parents seemed foreign to him. Until, at the bottom of his recent contacts list, was a familiar face: Chris Kendall. He nearly jumped off the bench out of joy. He hit the dial button and waited.

"Hello?" Chris asked hesitantly, it still sounded like the same Chris.

"Chris?" Dan inquired cautiously, unsure where to start.

"Yes, this is he. May I ask, who this is?" He fired back quickly. This was an unfamiliar side to Chris for Dan.

"This is Dan, Dan Howell?" Dan continued slowly, seeing if his name had any affect on the almost stranger.

"Dan? Mate! How are you? God, it's been forever, hasn't it?" Chris sounded excited and happy to hear him, always a good sign.

"I could be better, honestly. I'm at" He looked around for a sign or post marking the land that was opened to everyone. "The park by my house?" He questioned but Chris seemed to understand.

"Oh yeah, that park with the weird Corgi statues?" Chris inquired. Dan turned to see a marble Corgi statue a family was admiring and another one spaced equally further down an elder couple was walking past.

"That would be the one." Dan nodded.

"Great, I can met you there in twenty minutes?" Chris must have been checking his watch because he sounded a little distracted.

"Yeah, I'm already there actually. But no rush." Dan added quickly remembering how much Chris hated to be rushed.

"Okay yeah, I'll be there as soon as possible. Get a smoothie and chill." Dan heard keys jingling and a door shut in the background.

"Alright, will do." Dan noted, even though he couldn't see a smoothie place in sight. "Bye." Dan said but he was pretty sure Chris had already hung up. Dan spent the forty-five minutes leading up to Chris's arrival looking more up about Phil.

Phil had still been verified even with the lack of support compared to their real lives. He had moved to London but he become a part-time editor for YouTube itself instead of a BBC Radio One DJ. Phil had no significant others nor any spouses in recent years Dan found to his delight and sadness. Delight for Phil was his and no one else's, sadness because there was no one to tell him everyday how special and amazing he was in every way. Phil's address wasn't given, which was to be expected, but the lack of a work place made even harder for Dan to be able to pin point him.

"Hey Dan." Chris walked up to him, breaking Dan out of his revery.

"Hey Chris." Dan greeted, putting his phone away and waited for the appropriate greeting. A formal handshake, a curt nod, perhaps a secret handclasp that they only knew about, in which case, Dan would be fucked? No, Chris pulled Dan in for a friendship saving hug.

"So," Chris went on releasing Dan an appropriate amount of time later. "What's new with you?" Dan chuckled at this.

"Where do I begin?" He grinned.

Chris located the traveling smoothie cart and bought two kiwi-watermelon smoothies as Dan filled him in on his situation. By the time Dan was finished, both their smoothie remains laid at the bottom of a trash bin several yards away.

"Wow Dan," Chris said finally "That sounds like a very productive morning."

"Really?" Dan questioned a little annoyed. "That's all you're going to say?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen you or at least, this version of you, in months, possibly years." Dan was quite for a while.

"How are things with you?" Dan broke the irritated silence after analyzing nothing else would do for conversation. Chris looked surprised that he would ask him anything to do with him.

"I'm alright, better than alright actually. PJ and I have been approved for adoption, so we can go to an adoption center in the country and pick up a little human or two of our own."

"Chris, that's so great! Really, I'm very happy for you two." Dan assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, PJ has been researching all week. He needs to get some rest, but he refuses. You know how he is." Dan nodded even though he wasn't quite sure how this PJ was but he didn't want to argue anymore today.

"Chris, do you know the YouTuber named Amazing Phil?" Dan asked changing the subject. Chris thought, which wasn't a good sign.

"Sorry Dan, I don't. I don't think PJ does either. And what if _this_ Phil isn't _your_ Phil? What if it's a completely different guy?"

"I hadn't thought of that." Dan noted dejectedly. If that was true, then Phil might be in another universe. Or worse yet; a far away parallel universe. "What am I going to do?" Dan whispered dishearteningly. Chris placed a reassuring hand on Dan's back.

"Do you love him?" He asked matter of factually.

"More than all the other universes combined." Dan confessed.

"Does he feel the same?" Chris went on.

"I hope so." Dan muttered thinking about the engagement ring left in their time.

"Then, if it's true love, you have nothing to worry about." Chris reminded Dan before his phone rang. "Hello? Hey babe, hang on," Then to Dan "Sorry Dan, I have to go, but we'll talk soon, okay?" Dan nodded and waved Chris away. Chris then took off in search of a taxi while talking to his own true love.

Dan wondered if he'd ever even _hear_ Phil's voice again. Then he remembered the YouTube playlist he still needed to watch. He cued it up, took a deep breathe and hit play.


	5. Chapter 5

His hands were on his mouth, his eyes brimming with tears. He couldn't bare this newfound information. Dan, dead? He went to grab his phone; no, no one would help him there. He wasn't even sure if these parents were HIS parents. He pulled the laptop down with him, tabbed out of the Myspace page and crawled back to the comfort of YouTube. Tears were still dribbling down his face when he found PJ's page.

There were barely any posts but there was hope: the most recent video was only a month ago, so maybe he was still on. There was really only one way to find out. He went to direct messaging and clicked private.

"'Dear PJ,'" Phil was so focused he didn't even notice how he was talking out loud as he typed. "'You most likely know me from some tele show or movie or something but I need your help. You see...'" He explained the whole situation to PJ then paused to send it.

How would he, Phil, feel if he received a DM from one of his favorite tele stars saying that they knew him in another universe and were great friends?

He'd flip out and fanboy for hours before composing a response along the lines of 'What you on, mate?'

So, he scrapped the email and started fresh.

'Dear Mr. PJ,

This is Phillip Lester and it is your lucky day. I have picked you, yes you, out of my many fans to spend the day with me. This is an attempt to help me see how loyal my fans really are. If you are so inclined to accept this offer, please message me back with a time and date you wish to meet. But it would be best if we could do as soon as possible because I am a very busy man.

Sincerely,

Phillip Lester'

Phil thought he sounded like a complete douche but since he needed to sound like the guy in all the pictures in this house; so, he needed to be a douche. He hit send and waited. He grew bored and began to look around the house. Even though it wasn't him, this Phil still had the same tastes as he (real Phil) did. He was going to do a more in depth search of 'Phil's' place (it would never be HIS place) but he stomach gave a low gurgle. He noted he hadn't eaten since... Last night? Was he still even on his eating schedule? His stomach decided for him as he wandered back into the kitchen.

Phil looked at the wide range of cereals and finally decided on adding a little bit of everything to a bowl. A little of the American cereal Lucky Charms, some Shredded Wheat, a bit Lion and some chocolate cereal that he couldn't even name. It was sugary, delicious, chaos that would have made his mother horrified but made him extremely happy.

When he had finished, a notification pinged on his phone. He opened it to see PJ had replied.

'Dear Mr. Lester,

I am a huge fan and would love to meet you! The soonest I could meet you is at noon tomorrow at Lucky's Burgers in downtown London. If that is too soon of notice, please don't hesitate to tell me.

Sincerely,

PJ Lugioir

P.S. If this is some kind of prank, it's NOT funny and I WILL find you and I WILL kill you. THAT'S a promise.'

Phil read and reread PJ's surprisingly short message. Phil was hurt to see PJ thought he was pranking him but Phil could understand the hurt and anger bullies could diol out to a true fan. He quickly typed back.

'Sounds great, see you then :)'

He hoped and prayed to any god or all gods that might being listening that PJ could help him. And if he couldn't, that they would sent someone, anyone to help his poor unfortunate soul in this unlikely situation.


	6. Chapter 6

"Doctor, where are we going now?" She whined as she sat in the most inconvenient place possible: on the stairs I was trying to go up.

"Well," I stated, walking over my latest and, thus far, almost greatest companion (no one could ever replace 'The Bad Wolf' herself). "I was thinking someplace foreign and exciting, some alien planet not yet discovered by you people yet?" I suggested already having the perfect place in mind. She mentioned how she loved to sing, so maybe the place where karaoke was invented: the Planet of a Thousand Voices, reined by their beloved Queen Utaimasu IV- -

"How about something a little closer to home? Just the past on Earth would be good, thanks." She muttered sheepishly as she rose to stand near me.

"Just the past, not the future?" I wondered curiously, the past was nice and all but rather boring on Earth compared to the history of the aliens and planets I've come to know. "Usually, people like the future better…" She gave me a look that told me that she wasn't like anyone else and she wanted to see something historic. "Fine, how about the fall of Rome? That's always fun to watch, at a distance, of course."

"Oh of course." She nodded, thinking of death and destruction whilst I was thinking of how bitter Alexander was when I beat him at his favorite game: Tic-Tac-Toe. "A little too much going on, if I'm honest, but I like the idea of Rome. I've always been fascinated by their culture and art." She smiled remembering something that I couldn't see but how I wished I could remember and reminisce with her. She then looked at me and I shook my head of such human thoughts and went to the control panel.

"Do you want to meet the creator of the Dying Gaul?" I questioned enticingly; her eyes lit up with excitement.

"But no one knows for certain who created such an iconic Roman piece of history!" She noted excitedly.

"I do, I've met him. Had tea with him too, but he's a terrible cheater when it comes to Tic-Tac-Toe. Don't play with him, horrible at losing." I mentioned as I set everything up to travel backwards. "You ready?" I questioned, raising my hand to hit the button. She only nodded breathlessly. But just as my hand came swinging down, the TARDIS shook and shot off into a different direction of time.

"What's going on?" She yelled over the noisy chaos that was now raining down.

"I don't know!" I answered honestly as I tried to see what time it was. "That's not possible." I gasped as the static left the monitor.

"What's not possible?" She asked as the TARDIS shook and spluttered.

"Get down and hang on!" I ordered, reaching for her and wrapping my arms around her. I couldn't let her get hurt; not another one.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan couldn't control his tears as he saw Phil in his first black and white, craptastic video greeting him because it was Phil, HIS Phil! His glorious, adorable, normal, brilliant, amazing Phil! He laughed with joy as Phil went into his Northern first video speech which seemed clumsy and planned poorly; but it was still his. Dan didn't want to see any other video for fear it changed Phil like the world around him had. So, even though he had memorized it, he watched his first video again and again for comfort.

"Phil. I love you as you are." He muttered to Phil's black and white face. The park was nearly empty when Dan's face shot up at the loud boom that shook the earth. While most ran from the explosion, Dan ran towards it, for what reason, he could not pinpoint. He just seemed drawn to the destruction. Only did he find out why later.

"Ow." She grumbled, rubbing her head with her hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked, not entirely sure that I was alright but needing to know at least she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm be fine. How are you?" She worried, sitting up to see me wholly.

"Fine, just a little sore." I admitted rising to check the Tardis's equipment.

"Where are we? When are we?" She asked, looking towards the door that held the unknown.

"We are in the year 2015 on the planet Earth, but we are not on your Earth nor in your time." I explained, repairing the broken and battered machine that understood my loss and pain like nothing and no one I had or will ever meet.

"How isn't it my planet and time?" She gapped, turning to me.

"Because sometimes Time decides it's too full and lets a like something escape in its cracks." I reattached wires and grabbed a torch for the underside of the panel of infinity buttons and knobs that I only knew how to operate.

"Like burping?" She questioned, reinterpreting my explanation to understand better.

"Yes, like burping after a Thanksgiving meal. But she has sucked in two very important people that should have remained in your time line and without them, our universe could collapse. Causing a chain reaction, reaching all the rest of the other alternate universes until there is nothing left."

"Well, that's no good." She noted dismissively.

"Yeah, not good at all." I agreed, tying of the final cord. There was a click, snap then the same whirl that I knew was right and proper for my Tardis. "And she lives!" I cried triumphantly before getting back to the original problem. "Okay, now we can identify the two people we need to take back to our universe before Time rips up everything we know and aren't familiar with."

"But what two people could be so important?"

"Two people who have touched millions of lives and without them, those people can't be inspired to be who they need to be to create the world to its full potential and without that, no future at all." I explained quickly and briefly thought about the sad possibility of no future for the Earth nor her humans.

"Whoa." That was all she could muster before sliding to the floor of the Tardis.

"I will not let that happen. I promise." I assured her, while making a quick little device to take with us to determine who it was that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Let's go." I held my hand to her and she rose with a small smile on her face. She was always so unsure of herself, but why? I didn't have time to answer when there was a knock at the door. We turned and looked at each other.

"Are you expecting someone?" She questioned.

"No, you?" I wondered looking back at the door.

"No." We stood there as the knocks continued, until she reached out and opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8

There stood a towering young human man with brown styled hair (that looked ridiculous, in my opinion) and wore black from head to foot. The device in my hand went bananas. I looked at it shocked and raised it over him. Yes, this was the man we needed, standing here on our front door step! How could it have been so easy?

"No way." She gasped at seeing this man, who was huffing as if he's been running.

"Oh no way, the Doctor?" He wheezed in shock.

"Dan Howell is the one we're looking for?" She asked me excitedly, pulling on my arm.

"Um, yes I guess so. Good to meet you, Daniel. Please, come in." I muttered, still baffled at the ease of our mission.

"Oh my gosh Dan, I've always wanted to meet you!" She hugged the strange and oozed nervous delight as she led Dan into the Tardis.

"Really? Thanks, never knew I had a fan who was the Doctor's companion." He seemed very pleased with himself as he looked around the large space of my Tardis.

"Please, I was a fan of yours before I even met the Doctor." She admitted.

"Oi!" I called, getting cross with such a bold statement.

"Doctor, jealousy does not become you." She informed me before turning back to the too tall Dan. "So where's Phil?" Dan's face fell into a broken mess.

"I don't know." He murmured, tears building up in the corners of his dark brown eyes.

"Don't worry." She informed him, rubbing his arm. "The Doctor will find him, I promise!"

"Well, we'll see. We still need to find the other one who our universe needs to keep in check." I alerted, beginning to track down seed other.

"But I know who it is, it's this Dan's Phil." She sounded annoyed like I knew nothing.

"How do you even know these people?" I asked grumpily.

"They are famous British YouTubers from my time. How do YOU not know them?" She countered. "You're British."

"No, I'm Gallifreyan" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Same thing." She said under her breathe.

"Oi! You watch it Missy, or so help me, I will leave you here in this universe!" I threatened.

"Like you would." She countered while Dan stood there looking at the both of us like we were a fighting couple, which we weren't.

"Okay, what does your Phil look like, Mr. Howell?" I asked to change the subject.

"He's, um, he's a little shorter than me, black hair with the fringe pointing the opposite way, green, blue, yellow eyes," While he went on describing him, my monitor withdrew the pictures in his memories and used his love for this unknown man to track down his location.

"I'm got his location." I interrupted Mr. Howell so I could explain what was happening. He is in the side universe opposite our own. We will go to our universe, drop you off, and retrieve this Phil from his altered universe and return him home and everything goes back to normal." I was pleased with my plan, but I seemed to be the only one.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm coming with to get Phil." Dan proclaimed.

"No, you can't. If you do, you might speed up the process of deterioration and the universes will go down faster than before and there might not be a universe to come home to."

"You can't expect Dan to sit at home while we go and get Phil do you?" She questioned, knowing my reasoning was unreasonable.

"Look, if he comes with there may not be a Phil to rescue by then!" I yelled, trying to force them into following my plan but I knew I was only making tensions high and things worse.

"I need to see him as soon as possible. If I wait at home, I might be thirty-five by the time you get back and all that time will be gone and I can't that back." Dan explained desperately.

"Why does it matter if you have to wait a few years or not?" I asked, still yelling.

"Because I love him and I was going to ask him to marry me! I don't want to waste any more time being alone! I was alone for eighteen years until I found Phil and if I don't come with, it might be eighteen more!" He howled at me.

"If you do come with, there wouldn't be any more years!" I snapped back.

"Stop it! Both of you just stop it!" She shrieked over us. She turned to Dan. "We are going to save Phil." Then turned to me. "Together." I was about to argue. "No." She stated softly then walked away to let me do my thing. Dan and I glared at each other until I turned and started up the Tardis to jump the gap between our universe and this one.

"Sorry about him." I heard her talking to Dan. "He just gets a little intense and narrow minded sometimes."

"Yeah, he wasn't the Doctor I expected." Dan noted softly.

"Sometimes that's a really great thing though. If I knew what to expect, then I wouldn't have come on this ship to begin with." She spoke even more softly when she said: "It's exciting not knowing what's coming up next."

"But you are aware of what happens to all companions, right?" Dan questioned.

"Just because I'm American doesn't mean I don't know!" She seemed offended that he would even speak about such a thing.

"And are you willing to become a Rose or a Martha or even, God forbid, a Donna?" He worriedly wondered.

"I'd rather be a cautionary tale than nothing. Because, even if it's a bad trip, there is always a story in the end and sometimes, even better stories than planned vacations or holidays. You just need to look at the positives." She informed him.

I smiled at that positive, human outlook on life before the Tardis shook with violence then smoothed out again.

"Don't worry, we're just entering our universe." I informed them.

"That was a lot smoother than before." She noted coming to stand beside me.

"That's because I knew what to expect this time around." I told her before turning to her. Her eyes locking in with mine and, for a moment, I felt a pank of jealous for humans and how they could live a normal life while I was too old to live like a normal human with a normal life. I tore my gaze away, in fear she could read my thoughts from my facial expressions like some humans could.

"Expecting the unexpected is your kind of cup of tea." Dan pointed out while I was still in a cloud of wandering daydreaming.

"What? Yes, yes I suppose it is." I agreed distractedly then saw we were coming up on the rip in Time that took Phil away. "Alright everyone, hang on." I ordered as I pushed the Tardis threw the tear and into a world that no one from our realm, besides this Phil, had dared cross into before.

We had nearly twenty minutes to find Phil before all of Time swallowed itself up. I hoped he was waiting at our doorstep as Dan had been.

But I somehow doubted it would be that easy this time around…


	10. Chapter 10

Phil was sitting in a coffee shop, waiting for PJ. He had on sunglasses and a hooded jumper in case anyone would recognize him; which he hoped wasn't the case. Finally, just as Phil was about to give up, PJ wandered in. PJ scanned the crowd until his eyes fell on Phil who waved him over.

"Are you Phil Lester?" PJ asked, sitting down across from Phil.

"Yes, but please don't make a scene." Phil muttered as PJ's eyes grew wide.

"Okay, no right, I won't. So, um, what did you want to talk to me about that someone else couldn't?" PJ wondered, now finding it very hard to sit still when his favorite actor was sitting right in front of him.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I'm not the Phil Lester you think you know. You see…" And Phil went on to explain to him everything that had happened. But Phil was beginning to wonder if it even had happened at all, since the memories of Dan and his previous life were beginning to lose their shine.

"So, in a different universe we're best friends and that's why you tracked me down to talk to me?" PJ managed to get the thought out but it was very difficult for him to process everything.

"Yes." Phil agreed.

"Wow." PJ breathed, not believing his luck.

"Is there any way I could get back to my own time and world that you know of?" Phil asked, desperately.

"No, I'm sorry." PJ shook his head and all was quiet as Phil's only lead turned out to be a dead end. "So, since we're friends in an alternate universe, would it be weird if I asked for your autograph?" PJ drew out the question because it was both awkward and nervous for him to ask. Phil was taken a little aback but agreed to sign a napkin for PJ and took a selfie outside when PJ was leaving. "Thanks, and I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help!" He offered to which Phil only nodded, distracted with what he should do next.

Maybe this was the new reality or perhaps everything before was just a elaborate dream? But it seemed so real. Then a thought occurred to Phil that terrified him but made sense: he was in Purgatory. He went to sleep, died and now here he was, in his own personal hell. No Dan, no PJ, no Chris, (he couldn't find him on the internet anywhere) nothing the same, everything different, forced to hide himself and become a new person, the type of person he didn't like. He was now a famous, unfeeling, uncaring, actor that acted all the time and was never himself because the cameras were always rolling. Purgatory, Hell, whatever it was, Phil wasn't happy.

He wandered for awhile, adrift in this new and terrible extensional crisis. And there was no him for the Dan that was now controlling him. He finally came to a small, dilapidated park. It was too cold to play so it was abandoned but judging by the poor, broken swing sets and slanting slides, the cold wasn't what was keeping the children away and they had been gone for a long time.

Phil sat on a bench none that far away, looked towards a metal slide that was painted red with a rusted out bottom, then bent over and cried. He felt like that slide. He felt like nothing would be okay again. With his elbows on his knees, he let the rust erode himself away until his was nothing. He felt, by all definitions of the word: broken. He recalled back to when he lost his best friend in UNI. It was like that, but this was so much devastating.

He had lost Dan.

Dan. His best friend, his boyfriend, his everything.

Gone.

He, for the first time in years, possible ever, he was completely, crushingly alone.

He was thinking if this world was even worth the effort as tears and snot streamed down his face, steaming from the cold air, when someone called his name.


	11. Chapter 11

"Phil?" He heard. He froze, the tears half way down his cheeks dribbled then stopped. "Phil." He heard the voice again, a little closer this time. Who was it? Who dared interrupted him as his whole world was crashing on top of him. He lowered his hands slightly and tilted his head to the voice. "Phil is that you?" A female was approaching, someone he didn't recognize, but her voice was kind and gentle, something this world lacked. He wiped the rest of the liquid from his face, straightened, and waited as she approached.

She had on a green, handmade scarf that covered most of her brown hair, she wore a tanned trench coat that fitted her rather well and had on bright blue trainers that were unique as they were stylish. She had on black framed glasses that reminded Phil of the Internet News that he and Dan used to do in that other world. When she arrived, she wiped her brow, revealing her red painted fingernails that matched the fading, flaking paint of the rusted slide. Phil wanted to cry again but she asked a question that brought him to unsure happiness:

"Do you know Dan Howell?" She was American and beautiful in the moment she asked that wonderful question.

"Dan?" Phil croaked, his throat seizing up and contracting with joyful tears. "Yes, yes I know him, very, very well." He smiled and felt tears returning to him as he rose to tower over her to ask: "Do you know him?" She grin hopefully and nodded, tears eking out of her own hazel eyes.

"We've been looking for you everywhere, Phil!" She looked so relieved and happy to see him. "Now, come on, we need to get you two back before every parallel world goes down!" She grabbed his arm and began to led him away when he stopped following. "Phil?" She turned to see Phil glaring at her with anger in his eyes.

"Is this some sort of prank?" He began, feeling the anger rising.

"Prank?" She looked concerned and hurt at the thought. "No Phil, this is real-"

"Prove it!" He yelled interrupting her "Prove to me that this isn't just some sort of sick joke!" She stared at Phil in disbelief for a minute before scanning the park, as if the answer would come bounding out to her.

"Phil, why would I lie?" She asked, a hand on her chest, which ached at seeing one of the most kindest people in their world turning hostile and into an interrogating accuser. "I'll prove it to you when we get back to the ship. Dan will be there and the Doctor will explain everything. Just please, trust me." She held out her hand, Phil saw the hurt in her eyes and decided to see where this went and grabbed her cold hand, still not trusting his luck.

They ran away from the park and down an alleyway for a while before coming out into a side street that was even more dilapidated and deserted than the park. At the park, there was at least a squirrel or two, here, there was nothing. None even a rat running across the street.


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" She gasped, searching frantically. "No, no, no!" Tears welled up in her eyes again and she tripped over her own feet and fell to the pavement. She didn't bother getting up as she melted into a sobbing, heaving mess on her knees. "He couldn't have left me. He couldn't have. He said I was important, too important to be left behind." She whispered in breathy, gasping bursts. She then lifted her head up and screamed "I WAS IMPORTANT!" Then she fell again, her face buried into her folded arms, wailing in defeat.

Phil was left speechless. He had no idea what to do and still wasn't sure about this all-knowing stranger. He wanted to leave, but still stood there as she went on and on, the tide of sorrow pulling out to the misery sea only to be tossed into a jagged cliff side of loss, left unsinkable and alive to feel pain, that demanded to be felt. After awhile, she stopped crying and just went numb.

"Phil?" She croaked and she raised her hand to him as a request. He came and sat beside her. She grasped his hand and held it looking down the empty street. "Do you know remember when you were a kid? And you went out to a public place, somewhere new and exciting? Then something caught your eye and, just for a second, you were cut off from your family and you thought in that panicked state that a stranger would nab you if you didn't remain clam but of course you're freaking out because, oh god, you're all alone and you'll never be found again?" Phil processed this before nodding. "There was one thing that keep me sane in that sere madness of panic, and that was," She curled her lip to keep herself from crying again but the tears began to spill over anyways. "That was the thought that I was too important to be left behind and that the people I was with I trusted enough to not get bored and give up the search then leave me behind. But now," She let out an exhaled gasp of hurt before continuing "I guess I was silly enough to think I was important to the Doctor. He's had so many companions, I should have known that my time was ending! But I didn't think it'd be now!" She was screaming by the end and crying.

Phil was stunned and didn't know anything else to do except engulf her into his lanky arms. She stiffened for a second before wrapping her arms around him in return, turning his shirt into an even bigger, wetter mess than before.

Just as it seemed like the world was void of all good, a sound that was familiar to the pair of them sounded off at a distance.


	13. Chapter 13

"That can't be what I think it is." Phil muttered to himself as the woman shot up and wiped her tears away as best she could.

"Oh, but it is!" She cried in joyous reply as the sound grew louder and louder and an outline began appearing in front of a gray house. Even though it was a good seven houses down, she bolted to it with a swelling in her heart. Phil was still staring open mouthed and disbelieving as the TARDIS appeared out of thin air. The door opened and a man who had on a pinstriped suit ran out of the door towards the woman running towards him.

"Jenna!" He roared as he sprinted. A man peeked out after the Doctor and searched the area. Phil knew who it was right away, but he still doubted it could be him.

"Dan?" He asked before getting up the nerve to yell. "Dan!" The man bolted at attention at the sound of his name and pinpointed Phil's location.

"Phil!" He yelled back, now running faster than Phil thought possible. Phil charged at him with the same break neck speed.

"Doctor!" Jenna cried back, pushing herself to run faster even though her lungs were begging for her to slow down and stop. They crashed into each other in a hug that was happy as well as awkward. The Doctor pulled her to arm's length and grasped her upper arms.

"Jenna, we need to get out of here, right now! I think you might have notice how everything looks sad and how no one is in sight." He wait a second for an answer.

"Yes but-" She began but he interrupted her.

"That's because this universe is going down! In about thirty seconds to be precise!" He yelled as he checked his watch. "We have to go now!" He ordered, pulling her into the TARDIS as quickly as he could.

"I found Phil! Can't he and Dan fix everything now?" She asked as he pulled her and she stumbled behind.

"No time for that!" He replied, grabbing Dan's arm as he ran back.

"Phil!" Dan hollered, fighting the hand on his arm to no avail.

"Dan!" Phil shrieked, now pumping his legs faster than he ever thought possible. The Doctor got in the TARDIS with the two fighting humans in tow and slammed the door.

"Phil!" Dan roared, charging at the door when the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and locked the door. Dan hit the door the same time Phil did. "It won't open!" Dan screamed, pulling at the door with all his might. Jenna turned to the Doctor, horrified.

"Let him in!" She yelled at the Doctor who was working the controls to get the TARDIS going.

"If I let him in, the end of the universe will come pouring in!" The Doctor replied.

"If you don't let him in, all the universes will go down!" She countered and began pulling on the door with Dan as Phil was screeching on the other side to be let in. The Doctor looked at Dan and Jenna for a minute considering them but she turned, with her weight pulling against the door's wood and said "It'll be Rose all over again!" Jenna could see the hurt and anger in his eyes as he pulled out the Sonic again and pointed it towards the door. There was suddenly an earth rattling boom that shot them upwards then down again. Quiet filled the large spaceship as their eyes went back to the door which was as silent and as lifeless as a grave.


	14. Chapter 14

"Phil?" Dan wondered, standing to unsteady feet and touching the door. "Phil?" He sounded like a child who has found something horrifying and in disbelief. "Phil?" He repeated over and over growing louder and stronger with his panic.

"Doctor?" Jenna turned to him with a dreadful, all consuming question in her heart and mind. He made eye contact with her before shaking his head slowly. Jenna fell to the floor, again racked with pain and hurt of the heart. Dan's cries were loudest of all as she continued wailing. The Doctor said nothing as he got up, walked past the woman curled in the fetal position on the floor, to the man pounding on the door, placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head as the man turned to look at him. Dan's eyes filled with tears as he mimicked the shaking and turned back to the door horrified. He whole body began an earthquake all its own as Dan began over come with emotions.

"Please." He begged the Doctor, his forehead on the wood of the door. "Please, open it." The Doctor seemed to struggle with this request.

"Dan, he's-" The Doctor began.

"I know he is!" Dan interrupted. "I just need to see if for myself!" He yelled, overcome with grief. The Doctor studied Dan before nodding and lifting his screwdriver once more. There was a soft click and Dan went to grab the handle but he froze. Did he REALLY want to see the man he had loved so dearly nothing more that a grease spot or something else all together? He struggled for a few moments more before crying out "I can't do it!" then punching the door. He fell into the never moving wood with a thud and shook.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was motionless as Dan sat on the stairs and wailed. No one knew what to do or say. The Doctor was about to announce it was time to go back. But back to what? When Jenna finally got up, raced to the door and wretched it open. Phil slumped into the TARDIS for the only thing holding him up was the door itself. Dan rushed to Phil and wrapped his arms around his body. The Doctor jumped the stairs and scanned Phil.

"Oh you brilliant, beautiful, sexy machine!" The Doctor cooed to nothing in particular as he stood then pointed to the core of the TARDIS. "Oh yes! You have out done yourself this time!"

"What?" Jenna asked rising up to watch the Doctor pace and figure out how to explain what happened.

"How did we survive the blast that destroyed everything?" He asked Jenna, as a teacher would to a student not paying attention, putting her on the spot. She didn't have time to answer before the Doctor answered himself: "Force field! Now imagine that force field surrounding the TARDIS, encasing everything in a protective bubble. Do you see?" He seemed eager and Jenna waited to see with all her heart, but this whole emotion roller coaster had made her dizzy and dumb. She shook her head, at a loss. "It surrounded every living thing in a protective layer including..." He simply pointed to Phil. Dan looked excited and held his head to Phil's chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump.

Dan physically relaxed when he heard Phil's heartbeat. Jenna's whole body sighed with her grateful breath and the Doctor jumped for joy then leaned down next to Phil.

"Phil!" Phil didn't respond. "Come on damn you, PHIL!" He shook Phil which caused Phil's eyes to flutter.

"Huh, what?" Phil mumbled, coming out of the comatose state slowly.

"You are a lucky, lucky man, Phillip." The Doctor beamed. "You are going to live a long and happy life!" The Doctor then leap up and danced around some more. He noticed Jenna in the corner and grasped her hands in both of his. "See? Sometimes, everything works out!" He bellowed with joy. Jenna only smiled and nodded with tears creeping down her face. That was when the second explosion occurred.


	17. Chapter 17

It was more forceful than the last. Dan was thrown backwards while Phil jumped upwards and Jenna fell into the Doctor, who was knocked to the ground. It rattled and shook the TARDIS and seemed to last forever.

"Doctor!" Jenna screamed, from underneath him. "What's going on?" The Doctor tried to process everything at once then came to a realization.

Their universe was ending.

The only thing that was holding them to reality was their time and right then it was deleting them. It was erasing them like pencil on a page.

"Doctor?" She called again. He turned to her and didn't know what to say. But in the moments that pasted, she seemed to understand. "Doctor..." She whispered weakly then fainted.

"Jenna!" The Doctor screeched as she began fading away like Marty McFly in Back to the Future. "No, no, no!" He roared as she left hue by hue until all that remained was a crown. The Doctor didn't have time to ponder why a crown had taken her place as he began to feel faint as well. He got to his feet and walked towards Dan and Phil. Dan was hunkered over Phil to protect him from any debris that might rain down on them, but the TARDIS was starting to disappear too. "Daniel!" He cried to them. Dan glanced up to see the Doctor trip and fall down the stairs to them. He reached them and then realized he forgot what he was going to say. He finally just grinned and said "Death, that's one thing I haven't done yet." Then he feel to the floor and turned into a Sonic screwdriver.

Dan now came to the conclusion that he and Phil were alone with the TARDIS disappearing into white nothingness around them.


	18. Chapter 18

"What a funny thing." Phil mumbled, catching Dan's ear.

"What is?" He asked, not realizing he was crying.

"You came all the way here for me and now I'm returning the favor by fading away. It's kinda funny, really." Phil grinned weakly and started to faze away.

"It's really sad, actually." Dan corrected as he saw his legs disappearing.

"Dan," Phil said. "I love you. I think on some level, I always have. Even way back in 2009." His eyes fluttered again recalling the memories.

"Phil," Dan sniffed loudly and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I was going to ask you to marry me." Phil's eyes opened and his mouth dropped a centimeter or two. "I had a ring." Dan looked away to keep Phil from seeing his messy face. "I hide it with a Delia Smith cook book. That was the question I was going to ask you last night but you fell asleep so I was going to do it in the morning, but then this happened to us and now..." Dan couldn't go on and broke down. Every move ached to Phil, but he kept moving for Dan who loved him and he loved in return. Phil lifted up his hand, which weighted a ton, and stroked Dan's moist cheek.

"Dan, yes." He mumbled as his hue dimmed. "I would have married you a hundred times, a hundred different ways." He confided to Dan as he was no more than a thought.

Dan couldn't bare it. So, instead of giving up entirely and leaving Phil alone; he embraced Phil, cradling him for all he was worth to Dan. Phil felt choked but, all too quickly, Dan's pressure was leaving him. Dan pulled away when Phil was no more than a thought and kissed him. The kiss lasted a millisecond but it made Time freeze.


	19. Chapter 19

Time studied Dan and Phil, the screwdriver and the crown, the once nearly impenetrable TARDIS, now more faded than a girl's favorite jeans. She recalled the universes that she had destroyed and she felt terrible. If, in the face of the end of everything, these two could STILL find love when all was lost, then why couldn't she fix all her undoing?

She was weakened by the universes destruction, but she stared at fading Dan and barely there Phil and mustered every ounce of energy she had left. She exploded then redesigned everything again. The universes, their planets and stars, their history, their inhabitants, their buildings, their transport, their animals, every single thing that ever had been, in one go.

Once she was finished, she raised the screwdriver and the crown, re-manifested the loneliest Doctor and his loyal companion, then readdressed the hues of Dan and Phil to their normal state. She then gave the TARDIS a lift back to their own time and set Dan and Phil outside their home.

She walked away smiling then snapped her figurative fingers and went back to her own little corner in every universe. But she still watched the scene unfold as everyone else did.

Dan and Phil pulled apart. Their eyes were dreamy, full of love, then they went wide. How were they still alive? How could this have happened? Weren't they died a minute ago? Or was it years ago? They both turned to see the TARDIS standing there with Jenna standing next to the Doctor, both beaming.

"How did this happen?" Dan laughed. The Doctor considered the question a minute, considering Jenna who looked back with question. He smiled warmly, turned back to Dan, then raised his arms over his head and shook it with an amused 'I have no idea' look on his face. Jenna laughed out loud and mimicked the Doctor, completely amused and at a loss like he was. Dan and Phil both chuckled, Phil's hand over his mouth and Dan burying his face into Phil's shoulder, grateful however it had happened.

The Doctor grinned as Phil wrapped his arms around Dan again and just held on to his world as Dan held onto his. The Doctor looked down then glanced at Jenna. She was holding her hands to her chest, smiling with tears eking out of her eyes. She looked as grateful as Dan and Phil were in that moment, possibly even a little more. The Doctor blinked slowly and a small grin creep onto his face, he had never seen her so happy; he didn't want it to end.

But, alas, Time was an impatient beauty and she tapped the Doctor on his shoulder, signaling it was time to go. The Doctor sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up with tears and wonder in her eyes.

"Time to go." He whispered and turned her as well as himself away from the two men filled with renewed love and gratitude. She looked back one more time, then nodded to the Doctor and wiped her eyes on the sleeves which were a little too long for her to be wearing; so the sleeves hung over her hands giving the impression she had no hands at all.

"Goodbye Jenna, good luck, Doctor!" Phil yelled as they stepped into the TARDIS. The Doctor only waved back.

"Goodbye!" Jenna waved back exuberantly. "Send us an invite to the wedding?" She wondered hopefully.

"Of course!" Dan replied back, now saluting as Phil's hand grew tired.

"Can't wait!" The Doctor cried back then ushered Jenna into the TARDIS. Dan and Phil watched, Dan's arms around Phil's chest with Phil's arms on top, as the TARDIS faded into nothingness.

But this time, when the TARDIS faded, all was well.


End file.
